


I trust you

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Crying, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Meetings, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hope, Hugs, Joyful, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Sad, Suffering, True Love, True Love's Kiss, reecounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: She had asked him to kill her. Gamora could only be playing with him. It was like asking him to kill himself. Peter didn't want to believe that.





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> The photo of the beginning of the chapter was published in instagram by "jurassicworldz". It's the best quality I've ever encountered in this photo. <3

                Gamora sighed in frustration as Drax interrupted her moment with Peter and slid her hand down his chest to return to her former position. She knew that despite using a silly excuse, the destroyer knew that something wasn't right and he was worried about the two, she couldn't be completely angry with him. She even managed to laugh at the scene when Drax and Mantis went off somewhere else and she and Peter went into the bedroom. Neither of the other two came after them, they must have finally realized they needed to talk on their own and Gamora was grateful for it.

                “Tell me you just wanted to scare me, that you were just teasing me. Please, please, Mora,” Peter begged.

                Their foreheads were joined, their eyes closed, their hands clasped between them. Gamora shuddered and felt her eyes burn again.

                “Please...” Peter repeated in a whisper as he took her face in his hands and saw her cry again.

                Gamora stared at him crying and the Star Lord's reaction was to weep with her and hug her tightly. Gamora clung to him as if this could change the future, as if this would prevent her from being plucked from him and killed by Thanos's murderous pretensions.

                “You also not,” Peter said quietly, his voice choked.

                The zehoberi patted his back in comfort.

                “Listen...,” she asked. “When it happens I want you to carry on. Carry on, please carry on. It's cruel to ask you this after all, but carry on. Don't just push him away from the stones, he needs to be stopped. And if you can't stop him, run away. He'll have no more reason to follow you.”

                It wasn't fair. His mother had died because his father wanted to use him as a battery. Yondu had died to save his life, and now the woman he loved most in the universe wanted him killed her himself.

                “You don't know what you're asking me for... I can't just kill the love of my life and carry on or run away as if nothing had happened.”

                “I can’t condemn the universe.”

                “It's not your fault, my love, it was never... You can't be sure what's going to happen. You're not going to die.”

                “Honey...”

                Peter silenced. Gamora called him that usually in their most emotional moments.

                “Don’t make it harder,” she asked, feeling her heart tighten even more.

                He remained silent still holding her tightly against him. Gamora closed her eyes, feeling his chest move with his breath, his heart pounding against her cheek, his arms wrapped around her protectively and lovingly, wanting to guard each of these sensations until the last moment of her life.

                “No…” he murmured involuntarily, so low that Gamora barely heard.

                Peter sobbed and cried more. Still trying to cope with her own tears, Gamora felt her heart ache and kissed the neck of her Star Lord, bringing her hands to his face and pulling him to kiss his forehead as the crying became more intense.

                “I love you,” she whispered as she kissed his cheek. “I love you very much. That's all I need you to remember.”

                “Mora...”

                “I'm still here,” she finally said, staring at him. “You still haven't lost me. We have another two hours until we arrive in Knowhere.”

                “He may not be there.”

                “Peter...” Gamora kissed him.

                Wrapping his arms around her again, one of his hands clasped her waist, the other followed behind her head, pulling her gently for a long kiss in which Peter tried to put his whole soul. Gamora sighed in the kiss and one of her hands tangled in his hair as well, holding him close.

                “I love you too,” Peter said, staring at her deeply as they walked toward their bed.

                His tone mingled pain, gratitude, suffering, and deepest love, as a promise.

                “I'll always love you,” Peter said before kissing her again.

******

                Gamora silently approached the Terran sitting on the bed, putting the towel over his head and drying his ginger hair, letting Peter lean his head against her in the meantime. He was wearing just pants at the moment.

                “We’ll arrive in just under an hour,” Gamora recalled.

                He just nodded his head. Gamora, already dressed, took one of his shirts from the closet and helped him to dress it. She set the towel aside and sat beside him, laying on his shoulder and entwining their fingers. After a few minutes the two of them stared at each other. It wasn't a look of acceptance and conformity, but it wasn't just regret. They kissed again, now with calm, but the same love.

******

                “So all this happened on Quill's planet while we were saving the galaxy?” Drax asked.

                “That and a little more,” Dr. Strange replied, curiously observing the interior of the Milano.

                “Will you continue to protect the time stone?” Mantis asked

                Stephen thought for a moment, analyzing how much he could or should reveal on the subject, though he himself wasn't sure about the future yet. The Guardians seemed reliable. Their leader had given accurate descriptions of his old memories on Earth. The doctor wasn't exactly familiar with Missouri, but Peter Quill had given perfect descriptions of Terran celebrations, public places, and even school days to convince him.

                “We still don't know how things will go about the stones. This is something to be discussed among all the Avengers and also you once you have ever been in possession of the power stone.”

                “But you know who's with them now, don't you?” Peter asked, still serious looking at the stars ahead. “You know who brought us back. You know everything from what you told us.”

                “It seems so. But now we have to rescue your girlfriend and fly to Earth.”

                Peter wanted him to say more. Gamora had occupied almost a hundred percent of his thinking since the last time they had talked in Milano, but he was worried about Groot, Rock, and the Earth.

                “Please... I need to know...”

                “Your father is well,” Stephen replied to Spider-Man. “That's all you need to know now.”

                Peter Parker smiled in gratitude and returned to admire the stars. The boy, despite what had happened after the battle on Titan and the jolts in his mind, had run glimpsed inside the Milano and spent good minutes talking about movies and music with the Star Lord after he was a little reassured when he received a message of the Earth, of the woman called Nebula, according to him, adoptive sister of Gamora.

                “Have you ever wondered what could happen if people on Earth knew of your existence, of the other galaxies, of everything that has already happened?” Peter asked the leader of the Guardians.

                “From what you've told us, they already know enough to fear what comes from space.”

                “Of course... But... Everything you told... I'm sure you'd be among my favorite heroes if you were a comic on Earth,” the boy said excitedly.

                Peter smiled at the comment.

                “One what?” Drax and Mantis questioned together.

                “Comics,” their leader told them. “Earthlings like to make comic books with stories of superheroes.”

                “Is she human like you? Where did she come from?” Spiderman asked the Star Lord.

                “She is a zehoberi. She came from a planet with the same name of her kind. Thanos destroyed it and took everything she had. She's the last. It was she who united the Guardians, by accident, when she was trying to escape from Thanos. It was also because of her that Drax joined us later, and indirectly because of her that Mantis also came with us.”

                “Is it true she's the most feared killer in the galaxy?”

                “Yes. But that's... The only side we knew of her before. She's a wonderful being. With a heart of gold. You'll like her,” he said, smiling.

                Despite the sense of hope, the Star Lord's heart was tight with the possibility of what they might find in Vormir. He remembered all that had happened when he found Gamora in the dimension of the soul stone and the fear of never seeing her again after they had last met in that strange place.

                “I'm sorry about that.”

                “Whereby?” Peter Parker asked the gingerhead, thinking for a moment. “Oh... All right. I know what you felt.”

                Peter looked at the boy briefly, wondering what might be behind those words and his tone of remembrance and sadness, but this was a conversation for another time. Vormir was ahead, and the Guardians prepared the ship for landing. Nebula had sent them the coordinates of the place shortly after Thanos took Gamora of them.

******

                Gamora shivered feeling cold and blinked a few times before opening her eyes. She shifted and felt sore from the uncomfortable and abnormal position she was in. She rolled to the side and stood up a little, resting her arms on the ground, staring at the cold stone on which she lay. She remembered being in this place with Peter in a nightmare, remembering to have died there, and to have died again in his arms, she remembered him crying a lot and saying how much he loved her, and of her saying the same to him, and to have found him in the dimension of the soul stone. How could she be back in the same place? And well?

                She touched her own face and felt dry blood from the corner of her lips to her chin, but there were no wounds or pain. She looked up and saw the cloudy sky of Vormir. The uncomfortable presence of the Red Skull seemed to have disappeared, and the cliff Thanos had thrown her stood behind her. She stood and looked around, still not knowing if she was dreaming or not. She looked up and wondered if she was hallucinating to see a man in very strange clothes up there. He looked human like Peter. A boy in even weirder clothes joined him, much younger. Probably the darkness of the place didn't let them notice her immediately, but Gamora could see them.

                “I can go down to get her,” Peter offered.

                “It will be harder to climb the walls. We have air wings.”

                “I can bring her up the same way we did in the battle on Titan.”

                “I thank you,” Star Lord replied. “But I need to do this - he smiled at the two, who nodded.”

“Are you ready for this?” Mantis asked quietly beside Peter.

                Peter stared at her, grateful for his sister's concern.

                “No. But I'm not going to miss the only chance I can get her back.”

                Drax put a hand on the shoulder of his friend in support and stared at him firmly. Peter nodded and smiled, finishing putting on his air wings. He approached the edge of the cliff and looked.

                “Peter!!”

                His gaze locked on hers. He saw Gamora smile and brown eyes watering. He laughed. He felt the urge to cry, but he took a deep breath and started the air wings, descending to where she was, and reaching out his arms to embrace her before his feet touched the ground. They hid their faces on each other's shoulders and tightened their hug.

                “My Gamora,” he whispered after several seconds. “My life,” He kissed the brown hair, the cheek, and the lips of the zehoberi.

                The kiss became urgent and their hands clasped in a firm grip.

                “Let's go home,” Peter said, joining his forehead with hers and looking at her with a smile.

                “For home,” Gamora smiled, and Peter wiped away the tears that ran down her face.

                He slid his thumb over the dried blood on her lips, and she took his hand and kissed it, making it clear she was fine. They laughed together as Peter took her in his lap and took off with her. Gamora rested on his shoulder, letting herself relax for the first time after they meeting Thor. She felt Peter dip his nose into her hair as they flew up.

                “Is she green?” Peter Parker questioned as he watched the couple approaching.

                “You still don't know anything, young man,” Drax said, “Quill's father was blue. And we have a friend that his wife and daughter are rose. We have been pursued by a group of gilded people. And there are other colors out there, besides mine.”

                Peter and Dr. Strange looked with a certain astonishment at the destroyer.

                “Don’t even have colorful people on Earth?” Mantis asked.

                “Not like that,” the doctor replied. “Different colors, but much more sober and similar to each other.”

                “So you two are the color of your mother?” Peter asked.

                “I look like my mother, and Peter to his mother. Yondu was his foster father, we're brothers on the part of father. He looked human most of the time, but he was something... Complicated to define. We don't like to talk about him, but we can explain later.”

                The conversation ceased when the Star Lord reached the top and placed Gamora on the ground. Immediately she and Mantis clung together in a long hug. Mantis took a deep breath, her antennae gleaming, and her face showed suffering as she touched Gamora. But then she smiled and the zehoberi also seemed to calm down, moving away from her friend to hug Drax. The destroyer enveloped her as if she was his own daughter, and his face mixed with sadness and relief.

                “Happy for you to be well, and back.”

                Gamora smiled at him as she walked away, and looked at the two strangers and then at Peter.

                “Mora... It happened a lot more than we thought, let's go to Earth now. They came from there, they belong to a group called Avengers, they protect the Earth and they say they knew the Thanos henchmen some years ago.”

                “There's much to talk about, but I suggest we hurry toward Earth,” Stephen told her. “Stephen Strange, or Dr. Strange,” he reached out to shake Gamora's and they exchanged a small smile.

                “Peter Parker, Spider-Man,” the boy shook Gamora's hand, and she gave him a sweet smile.

                In a short time they were flying to Earth, on autopilot at the moment. Drax was dozing and snoring sitting on a chair. Mantis and Dr. Strange exchanged information on past events in space and on Earth. Peter had let the boy hear his zune, and he was sitting looking the songs on the device. He pulled Gamora into the room where they had talked before it all happened, and made sure to lock the door. He needed to be alone with her. But all the words were forgotten when they locked themselves in another embrace and exchanged only kisses for long minutes. They breathe panting for some time before Peter kisses her forehead and Gamora speaks.

                “Are you alright?”

                “I should ask you that.”

                “About coming back to Earth all of a sudden.”

                Peter was silent.

                “I think it would have to happen someday,” he said.

                The Earthman picked up a cloth and a bottle of water that Gamora didn't realize were there. He wet the tissue and caressed her cheek as he gently wiped the blood from her face.

                “When this is over... I want to show you the Earth. I... want you to get to know Missouri. And we have to find Rock, Groot and Nebula. The doctor says they're there. Thor and the Iron Man too. All I needed was to have you back. I'll be fine.”

                Gamora smiled and patted his face, kissing him again.

                “I love you,” she whispered before the next kiss.

                “I love you,” Peter replied and gave her the kiss back.

******

                “After we defeat Thanos you can decide which is the best and worst movie of all time,” Gamora spoke up appearing behind the two Peters and caressing the top of their heads when they finally saw the Earth.

                She kissed the Star Lord quickly and approached the ship's window. Peter Parker smiled and Peter didn't miss it, exchanging a look with him.

                “I said you'd like her,” the Star Lord smiled.

                Dr. Strange also stared at the planet through the glass, and Drax woke up scared when Mantis touched his head and warned him they were coming. Gamora looked fascinated at the Earth. It was unlike most of the planets she had ever seen, it was beautiful and seemed full of life, this looked like Xandar, which now the Guardians considered a kind of home. She wouldn't let Thanos destroy the life of this place, and of no other anymore.


End file.
